


Embarrassment Demands Some Company

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka. </p><p>#2: Embarrassment Demands Some Company. An alternative ending to Naruto Shippuuden movie 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment Demands Some Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is during the ending scene, when Kakashi smiles and says "You're just like him." and everyone starts insinuating things. x)

And that was when Naruto decided to live up to his title of "Most Unpredictable Shinobi".

Grinning devilishly, he pounced on Kakashi and brushed his lips against the (suddenly frozen stock-still) man's masked cheek in a very light but unmistakable kiss.

Naruto bounded off, scarlet-faced but laughing in self-satisfied amusement. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of mortified smoke, which failed to hide what was visible of the _(stupid! stupid! stupid!)_ uncontrollable blush that had spread over his face.

Hinata squeaked, Sakura and Ino gaped, Tenten snorted at Neji who edged away from Lee (before his teammate had any Youthful Ideas), Kiba spluttered while Shino coughed, Chouji dropped his chips and Sai just blinked owlishly... and then, amidst the state of general chaos, Shikamaru slammed his hand against his face.

"I should have seen that coming... I should have seen that coming... I should have seen that coming..."

Repeatedly.

.

 _Well_ , Naruto told himself indignantly, if he _had_ to drown in embarrassment the least he could do was ensure he wasn't suffering alone.

That's when Kakashi caught him.

_"Mmf!"_

**Author's Note:**

> I leave the rest to your imagination. ^^
> 
> Next:
> 
> #3: Zigzag. It was quite silly, really, how they ended up walking in a long series of zigzags.


End file.
